Dirty Paws (Slow Updates)
by thechangeofseasons
Summary: When Remus first realized he fancied the infamous Carolyn Potter, fraternal twin to James Potter, he also realized that he could never tell her, or her brother for that matter. The consequences would be too great if he did. He made up his mind right then, he would not risk their friendship by ever acting on his feeling.


**Hey guys! After rereading the first chapter of Dirty Paws I realized how much it sucked. So I decided to revise it. I didn't change too much but hopefully this is a lot better! Enjoy! **

**I don't own Harry Potter or the Marauders. All rights go to J.K Rowling. I only own Carolyn.**

**Prologue **

_Updated and Revised 7/10/14_

Remus had met Carolyn maybe 30 seconds after meeting James. He was trying to find a place to sit on the Hogwarts Express and had asked the first boy his age that was alone. He soon found a compartment with a boy with messy black hair. James, being James, was arrogant with his remark, asking if he was a pure-blood also. Remus replied with a no, he was a half-blood. James looked ready to turn him away, but before he could, a girl that looked almost identical to James walked up to Remus, tapped on his shoulder and asked if he was going to sit with them. Remus started to respond, but was cut off rudely with a no from James. The girl glared at James for a moment before asking Remus to sit with them.

* * *

Remus had learned quite a lot about Carolyn and James Potter when the train stopped. He found out that while James could be very arrogant at times, he was a good person. Carolyn seemed to bring out his good traits. He also learned that Carolyn could be very sarcastic and snarky if she was in a bad mood. When she had trouble finding her robes, she had almost had a meltdown. She seemed to like everything planned out, but she had forgotten to pack her robes last so she could get to them easily. She spent 10 minutes trying to neatly unpack her trunk looking for the garments. By this time, Remus and James were dressed and ready. They asked if it was OK to go explore the train while she looked, but she would have none of it. She insisted that they go through the piles of clothes to double check everything. After finding her robes five minutes later, the group of three walked off the train and boarded the boats for the first years.

The castle was the most beautiful thing Carolyn had ever seen. The sheer size of it left her speechless. She could already tell it would be her home away from home.

* * *

Once all the first years were rounded up, the head boy herded them into the great hall. Remus could only softly gasp. The hall was decorated for the Start-of-Term Feast, and he wondered if all the feasts were this extravagant. The candles softly flickered above them as Professor McGonagall started to read off the names of all the first years. Soon Remus was called up, and Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on his head.

After arguing with the hat for a few moments about Ravenclaw, the sorting hat announced him as a Gryffindor.

Remus was quite happy with the hats choice. He stood up and tried to walk slowly to the Gryffindor table. But he still ended up stumbling on his way. He seemed to have a habit of that. He sat down next another first year, Sirius Black, he found out later. Remus also saved two seats for James and Carolyn just in case they were put into Gryffindor also. He watched two more girls and one boy be put into Gryffindor before it was James and Carolyn's turn. Carolyn was called up first and seemed to argue with the hat as Remus had done. The hat seemed to make up his mind though, yelling Gryffindor as well. She came and sat down next to Remus, looking excited and also nervous at the prospect that James could be put in a different house.

Once James sat down in the chair, the hat almost instantly yelled, "Gryffindor".

"I guess the hat didn't need to think too much for James." Carolyn whispered to Remus with a soft smile.

"Yeah, I guess not." Remus laughed quietly as James sat down beside them.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Remus, James, and Carolyn met Sirius and Peter in the common room. It looked like the five of them were going to be good friends. Remus's previous worry dissolved. It looked like he would be alright here.

* * *

*Fast Forward to 5th Year*

"Care! We need input on this new prank!" James yelled across the room to his twin who was sitting on the floor of the 5th year boys dorm, studying. The boys were sitting on James bed brain storming for their next prank.

"Give me a second! Just let me finish this sentence." She yelled back.

"Come on Ashfur, hurry up!" Sirius whined. Carolyn huffed and got up.

"Alright, Alright, I'm coming!" She muttered as she walked over to the boys.

"Okay, whats are plan of action?"She murmured as she read their plans. She was the one, with Remus of course, who fixed all the mistakes and revised their pranks so they wouldn't get caught. She usually helped them set it up too, but sometimes she felt it was too risky to take part . The boy rarely got caught, with the help of the invisibility clock and the map,and even though all the teachers knew who did it, they had no evidence. This was mostly her doing. She was quite good at being sneaky. She also enjoyed a good prank, so that was why she often did most of the planning.

Even thought she did love her brother and Sirius, she was often found with Remus, reading in the common room or studying in the library. They had always been close, since day one of first year. When she wasn't with James or the rest of the group she was almost always with Remus. She had been the first one to realize that Remus was a werewolf and come up for the animagus idea. She had been the most supporting through the whole process.

She was there for him then and he was there for her always.

**This is my first fanfic on this website, but I have completed other works online. I realize that wolves aren't in Scotland, but for this story, you can just pretend that they are. I needed to match Carolyn's personality with her animagnus, and the wolf was the only one that fit her. I'm also not sure on her nickname, I had it be Ashfur because she is a Grey Wolf, but I'm not sure I really like the name. Any suggestions? Thanks for Reading! Review, Favorite, Follow please!**

**-thechangeofseasons**


End file.
